War
by BringMeBackToReality
Summary: Liana Odinson is the youngest child of Odin, the King of Asgard, the only daughter of Frigga and the sister to Thor and Loki. She's always been close to her brother, sharing Thor's interest in battle and Loki's interest in magic so when her brother's coronation gets interrupted by Frost giants, everything in her life slowly falls apart piece by piece.
1. Prologue

A small girl with silver-blonde hid behind a pillar of the trophy room. The blue fabric of her dress cascading around her and her greys eyes watchful as she listened to her father tell her brothers, Thor and Loki, the story about how he defeated the Frost Giants and brought peace back to the nine realms.

'Once, mankind accepted a simple truth: that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds man believed home to their Gods.' The girl imagined the scene he father painted almost like she was there herself. She saw mortal men, women and children staring up into a light filled sky. Fire burning as their only source of light, hanging in holds besides their wooden homes.

'Other they knew to fear' Odin spoke and she imagined a bright blue light, frost Giants appearing out of no where. Laufey the King of the frost Giants standing in the middle at the front, a glowing blue casket held within his dark blue hands.

'From around the cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age.' She almost shivered as she imagined Midgard overcome with ice and snow, their wooden boats smashing two pieces as the water beneath froze solid.

She could almost hear the screams and shouts of the midguardians as their fire was extinguished and they all froze into blue statues trying to flee. A mother pulling her daughter close and with only a second to bear she let out a horror filled cry. She closed her eyes stopping the vision as a frost giant smashed the statues to shards.

'But humanity would not face this threat alone.' Her father spoke and she imagined the great golden light of the bifrost raining down on midguard. The smoke clearing her father in his golden armour standing in front of the Asgardian army facing the frost Giants. With battle cries from both sides, the Warriors clashed, the swords of swords ringing throughout the battle field along with ice smashing to pieces.

'Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world.' She imagined a planet covered in ice, creating a blue haze around the outer edges. The kingdom within frozen solid, building created out of frozen boulders and stones.

'The cost was great. In the end, their king fell,' she saw her father with a bloodied eye point his spear at laufey who merely looked up at the god.

She saw an Asgardian warrior walking up and removing the casket, Laufey had held in his hands 'the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home at the Realm Eternal, Asgard.'

The girl couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she thought of her home, the lake surrounding the kingdom, it's water always at the perfect temperature. The cliffs and rock faces, golden metal building hiding within, and finally the grand palace. The hall with the golden statues holding up the roof as a sign of strength as asgardians milled underneath going along with their everyday lives.

'Here we remain as the beacon of hope, shining out across the stars And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe.' Her father and siblings stopped looking at casket holding jotenheum's power within, her father's most prized possession.

'But the day will come, when one of you will have to defend that peace...' He said glancing at his two sons, both very different in appearance. Thor's blonde locks reached his shoulder, his blue eyes bright with excitement from the story of the battle, red cloths adorning his body as attire.

Loki however had jet black hair cut near his ears, however Eve though they were green his eyes too were alight with excitement and wonder. 'Do the frost Giants still live?' He asked his father keenly.

'When I am king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!' Thor said moving his arms almost as if he holding a sword slashing at the monsters. 'Just as you did, Father!' He added, smiling happily at the man in front of him. Odin looked between the two of his sons.

'A wise king never seeks out war.' He says glancing at Loki who beams a small smile 'But he must always be ready for it.' He added looking at Thor, who smiled wide. Odin began his descent out of the trophy room, the brothers glancing at each other with a smile before running after their father grasping his hands.

'I'm with you, Father!' Thor cried.

'So am I!' Loki added as well.

'Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But BOTH of you were born to be kings!' He says with a smile at his two sons, stopping at the steps leading out of the throne room.

'And not eavesdroppers' he says and the girl looked down guiltily with a small pout. Knowing she had been caught she moved out from her hiding space and stared up at her father with her best innocent smile.

'Sorry father' the strewn expression disappeared from his face and he smiled nudging his head to the side.

The young girl ran up to him, knowing she had been forgiven and jumped into his arms. She was only a few years younger then her brothers, who smiled up at her, glad to have their sister join them.

'Could I become king father?' The girl asked innocently.

'No, only men can become kings' Thor pointed out and she poked her tongue at him.

'Thor is right, you cannot become king' at the disappointed look in her eye, he added 'but you have an incredible destiny awaiting you Liana'.


	2. A Coronation Interupted

Liana Odinson awoke to the sounds of cheering from outside the palace. A small smile graced her face as she remembered what day it was, her brother's coronation. Years had passed since that day in the trophy room, and Thor was finally ready to accept the role as King of Asgard.

Liana clambered out of bed, her white lace nightgown flowing behind her as she pulled back the curtain of her window, glancing down at the people below. A festival was being held in honour of Thor's coronation, music and laughter filling the air as asgardians danced across the courtyards, wide smiles on their faces.

Liana had half a mind to sneak out of her room and join the festivities when their was a knock on her bedroom door. 'Enter' she spoke regally turning to face the door. Iris, her handmaiden's head popped in before she fully entered, bowing low in the presence of the princess.

'Good morning milady' she spoke kindly, her green eyes flashing as the sun's rays hit them. Liana smiled kindly at the woman, not much younger then her and her friend whether her father approves or not.

'Good morning Iris, sleep well?' She asked taking a seat in one of her chairs, offering the one opposite to her to Iris, who declined the offer politely instead moving to Liana's wardrobe.

'Much better, i must thank you again for the new mattress it's almost as soft as a cloud' Iris spoke, gratefulness clear in her tone.

'It was the least I could do. After all you do so much' Liana said standing, moving to her vanity pulling out her silver backed hairbrush.

'I only do my job, it's your brother's coronation today, you must be very proud' Iris said but before Liana could reply her bedroom doors slammed open. A blonde man entering with a wide grin on his face, almost as if he knew they were talking about him.

'Lia!' He cried happily, scooping his baby sister up into a hug spinning her around the room, causing her to cry out with delight despite the confusion in her eyes.

'It's a fantastic day!' He said, his voice booming through her and Liana nodded, knowing how much he had been waiting for this day.

'That it is brother' she nodded with agreement before shaking her head "no" when Iris pulled out a frilly purple dress, one Liana didn't understand why she owned it. Iris nodded before returning back to the wardrobe in search of something more suitable for the princess to wear.

'I must be off!' He said and disappeared out of the room, as fast as he had come in. Liana rolled her eyes at her brothers behaviour before stepping forward and taking the dress from Iris's hands. Looking it over she nodded satisfied it was the perfect dress for the day.

Liana stood on of the steps, smiling kindly at Sif, the fiercest female warrior in all the nine realms. The dark haired woman smiled back and nodded, as a sign of respect to the princess.

Loki soon joined, standing beside his sister and she grinned at him. 'Is her nervous?' She teased and he smiled.

'Of course not, and if he is, he hides it extremely well' he speaks and she nods.

'You look beautiful Lia' he says and she grins happily, glancing down at her blue and gold dress. Liana rarely accepted compliments, not fully trusting the other men of Asgard, Farndal, a man with golden blonde hair and green armour, while a friend of hers, he was the perfect example, she decided as he winked at her when she caught his eye, adding a smirk when she rolled her eyes at his behaviour.

She only accepted compliments from her family, knowing they truly meant it. 'You look very handsome, new horns?' She questioned making Loki chuckle, glancing down.

The silver horned helmet a drowned his head, hiding his black locks. While Thor enjoyed the colour scheme or red and gold, Loki liked the more distinguished green and silver. Liana herself enjoyed the colour blue, usually adorning it with either a gold necklace or silver bracelets in honour of her brothers.

The Royal siblings were all extremely close. While they did have their disagreements from time to time, their for each other never wavered. Liana shared common interests with both her brothers.

She had always been enveloped in the idea of battle, Thor taking her out for regular training sessions just the two of them. She was brilliant with a bow and arrow and wasn't bad a sword play. While Thor carried a hammer, the great Mjolnir, a gift from their father when he came of age.

Both Loki and her shared the interest in magic, often locking themselves up in corners of the library reading spell books together and practising their magic as much as they could. Loki loved his tricks and illusions and always won whenever the three would try and out prank each other.

While Liana took an interest in healing and elemental magic. A smile would adorn her face whenever she brought back the plants in the gardens of Asgard or healing the sick and wounded.

A roar of cheers, clapping and screams echoed throughout the great hall, erupting Liana out of her thoughts. She glanced up watching with a smile as Thor rose his hammer into the sky with a cheer himself.

He made his way through the two lines of soldiers, flicking his hammer up into the sky and catching it pointing at Sif with a smile. The lady in question rolled her eyes 'oh please' she muttered and liana let a giggle escape her lips before she caught her mother's glance and returned to acting regal.

Thor continued to rile up the crowd, asking for more cheers. Liana glanced up at her father on the golden throne, to see him watching Thor. She couldn't interpret the look in his eye though but it was nothing out of the ordinary. Odin was always good at hiding his true thoughts and feelings.

Thor came to the bottom of the steps and knelt, placing Mjolnir beside him. He winked at Liana who couldn't help the small smile that adorned her face, though she knew her brother was soaking up as much attention as he could. Then again it was his day.

Thor glanced to his right and smiled at his friends, the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Farndal and Hogan. Odin rose from his throne and tapped his staff against the floor causing the cheering to cease immediately.

'Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born.' Liana stole a glance at Loki, who was looking downwards seemingly lost in thought. She knew he envied Thor, even though their father loved all three of his children equally, most of his attention was reserved for Thor as he was the heir.

Liana and Loki spent most of their time in the company of their mother, Frigga while Thor was off completing his lesson with father. Though she knew Loki was proud and happy for their older brother and had no desire to be king at all now, unlike his earlier years. He simply craved the attention his father gave Thor. To be recognised as Thor's equal.

Liana clasped her brother's hand in her own and gave it a gently squeeze of comfort. He glanced upwards and smiled at her gratefully squeezing her hand back in reassurance that he was okay. Liana focused her at Etiler back on to the speech her father was giving.

'So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal! as a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a King.' He spoke and Liana glanced down at the Mjolnir, recognising the fading engraved symbol on the side of the hammer.

'I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms, in the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King...' He said, continuing to look down at his son.

'Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?' He asked

'I swear.' Thor repiled with no hesitation.

'And do you swear to preserve the peace?'

'I swear.'

'Do you swear, to cast aside all selfish ambition, and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?'

'I swear!' Thor yelled, raising Mjolnir up into the air.

Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, will proclaim you...' Odin paused however and Liana glanced at Loki in confusion, but he seemed to have no answers himself. Her father seemed to look off in the distance for a while before he muttered out three words that filled Liana's heart with horror 'The Frost Giants...'

Odin slammed his staff on the ground and Liana recognised it to be him ordering the destroyer, the keeper of the trophy room to come alive. The coronation quickly ended, Odin hurrying out of the room, his children following close behind him.

Liana entered behind her brothers and father, her eyes widening as she discovered the room had been completely covered in ice. Glancing to see two Asgardian soldiers on the ground, she hurried towards them in hopes that there was something she could do for them.

She checked their heartbeats as Thor spoke up 'The Jotuns must pay for what they've done'. She breathed a heavy sigh when she didn't feel any form of a pulse underneath her fingertips and she stood up moving slightly away from the bodies.

'They have paid with their lives.' Odin said looking down at the casket, still on its pedestal 'The Destroyer did it's work, the Casket is safe, and all is well.'

'All is well? They broke into the Weapons Vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics...' Thor began and Liana moved closer to Loki, sensing her brother falling into his anger.

'But they didnt-' Odin pointed out.

'Well, I want to know why?!' Thor exclaimed.

'I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotun.' Odin reasoned.

'He just broke your truce!' Thor yelled as Liana continued to watch wearingly, 'They know you're vulnerable.'

'What action would you take?' Odin asked turning around to face his oldest son.

'March into Jotunheim as you once did, teach them a lesson, break their spirits so theyll never dare- try to cross our borders again!' Thor said determined.

'Youre thinking only as a warrior!' Odin said calm.

'This was an act of war!' Thor yelled.

'It was the act of but a few, - doomed to fail.' Their father said but Thor shook his head.

'Look how far they got!' He exclaimed pointing around him.

'We will find the breach in our defenses, and it will be sealed.' Odin reasoned again.

'As King of Asgard...' 'But you're not King!' Odin yelled and that quietened Thor down completely, 'Not yet.' He added before disappearing out of the trophy room.

'Thor..' Liana tried to start but Thor merely stormed out of the room, causing the younger girl to sigh.

Liana entered the dining room, the one where the grand feat was meant to be held only seeing her brother, tossing the table over, food, plates and glasses crashing to the floor.

'Redecorating are we?' She asked and he merely glared at her before walking up the steps and sitting down. Sif and the Warriors three entered then.

'What's this?' Volstagg gasped in horror.

'I told you to take councelling' hogan said moving up the steps.

'We thought you were just being your normal cheery self' Fandral added.

'All this food' Volstagg said before muttering to himself and finally adding 'breaks the heart'

Liana watched as Loki joined Thor on the steps and mentally smiled, knowing that if anyone could calm Thor down it would be Loki.

'It is unwise to be in my company right now, brother.' Thor says when he sees Loki.

'Who said I was wise' Loki said taking the seat.

'This was to be my day of triumph.' Thor sighed looking around at the destruction.

'It will come. In time. If its any consolation, I think youre right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate the Asgard defenses once, whos to say they wont try again. Next time with an army.' Loki said and Liana furrowed her eyebrows slightly, not full understanding her brother intentions.

'Exactly' Thor cried.

'Theres nothing you can do, without defying Father.' Loki said.

'Yes there is'

'No. No, no, no, no, no. Stop I know that look!' Loki said.

'Its the only way to ensure the safety of our borders.' Thor said.

'Thor, Its madness.' Loki pointed out.

'Madness? What sort of madness?' Volstagg asked.

'Nothing, Thor was merely making a jest' Loki said, trying to get the crazy idea out of his older brother's head.

'The safety of our borders is no jest. Were going to Jotunheim.' Loki sighed at his words.

"What?' Volstagg asks in disbelief.

'Thor, out of all the laws in Asgard this is one you must not break' liana said, coming closer to the group, not believing a word he was saying.

'This isnt like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim.' Fandral said moving closer as he spoke.

'If the frost Giants don't kill you, your father will' Volstagg adds, cutting into his bread.

'My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their Casket. We would just be looking for answers.' Thor explained.

'It is forbidden!' Sif exclaims.

Though Thor merely laughs 'My friends, have you forgotten all that we've done together? Who helped you into the sweet embrace of all the maiden in idrisel?' He asked Fandral.

'You helped a little' Fandral admitted making Thor chuckle before moving along to Hogun.

'Who led you into the most glorious of battles?'

'You did.' Hogun admittedly sighs.

'And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?'

'You did.' Volstagg said with a chuckle.

'Yes. And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that- a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors, this Realm has ever known?'

'I did.' Sif said and Liana masked her laugh.

'True. But I supported you, Sif.' He said.

'My friends, trust me now. We must do this. Your not going to let my brother and me take all the glory are you?' he asked with a smile.

'What?' Loki gasped with surprise.

'Well you are coming with me aren't you?' Thor asked smiling disappearing.

Loki however turned around with a smile 'yes of course' he stood next to Thor 'I won't let my brother roam into Jotunheim alone' he said and Thor's smile returned.

'And i' Volstagg said.

'And i' Fandral nods.

'And I. The Warriors three fights together' Hogun says and they look at Sif.

'I fear we'll live to regret this' she says before closing a fist to her hear bowing before the four leave, 'if we're lucky'.

'Thor, please let me go with you' Liana immediately as soon as their friends leave. Thor's smile disappears as he glances at his sister and Loki also looks hesitant.

'It is too dangerous Sister' Thor began 'oh so it's dangerous for me and not for you' she retorted angrily. They were treating her like a child, something they did a lot of the time.

She had lost count on how many times she had been excluded from adventures that her brothers embarked, having to stay home with princess lesson. She was of age now and was more skilled then most of the soldiers in the army in a fight.

'I'm not a child. Asgard my home too and of your going off to defend I deserve to go' she argued and both of her brothers turned to each and had a hushed discussion.

'Fine' Thor finally sighed and she grinned widely 'only if you stay away from the main fight and fight with your bow and arrows' she nodded quickly, it was her proffered weapon anyway.

With a smile she disappeared from the dining room into her bedroom, getting changed into the armour Thor and Loki had managed to sneak into her on the day she came of age. She snatched up her silver bow and arrow quiver sliding them over her shoulder.

She dashed out of her room once she was ready and made sure to avoid the servants and guards before slipping away and joking her brothers and friends. 'First we must find a way to get last heimdal' Thor said.

'That will be no easy task. It's said the gatekeeper can see a single drop of dew fall from a blade of grass a thousand world's away' Volstagg exclaimed and liana couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face.

'Yes and he can hear a cricket passing gas in Neffilhelm' Fandral teased.

'Jest not, he hear'th all'

'Oh please, passing him should be easy enough now seems as he's letting frost Giants sneak by his nose' Fandral says walking towards his horse.

'Oh forgive him' Volstagg whispers 'he mean no offence'.

Liana climbs onto her white horse, making sure she was situated properly in the saddle before kneeling forward and running a hand down the horse's neck reassuringly. The horse neighed happily in response to her touch and she grinned at Loki who smiled at her.

Once Thor was seated, with a final glance he urged his own horse forward in a gallop. The rest of the party following after him, their horses letting out proud a neighs as they did so.


	3. Jotunheim

Seven horses galloped across the rainbow bridge, that connected Asgard to the bifrost. The golden gates opening for them as they passed. The Asguardians stopped the horses and climbed off, Loki helping his sister down despite her protest that she could do it herself.

They made their way towards Heimdall, a dark skinned man in gold armour, the gatekeeper. Loki stepped forward with a confident smile 'Leave this to me. Gatekeeper, we seek...'

'You're not dressed warmly enough' heimdall interrupted him and Liana hid her smirk as Volstagg gave Farndal an "I told you so" look.

'I'm sorry?' Loki, questioned acting innocent.

'You think you can deceive me.' Heimdall stated.

'You must be mistaken...' Loki began to backtrack but Thor stopped him

'Enough!' He yelled and pushed past the disheartened Loki 'Heimdall, may we pass?' Thor asked the gatekeeper.

'Never has an enemy escaped my watch until this day. I want to know how it happened.' Heimdall stated, his golden irises looking at each of them in turn.

'And tell no one where we have gone until we return. Understand?' Thor asked and heimdall nodded before turning around and walking into the bifrost. The rest of the group began to follow.

'What's the matter, silver tongue turned to lead?' Volstagg teased Loki as he walked past and Liana glared at red bearded man, before patting Loki's shoulder in comfort before walking forward hearing Loki's footsteps behind her.

Entering the bifrost Liana looked around in awe, seeing the gold lines engraved into the inside shell. No matter how many times she had been in here, it always managed to entrance her.

She quickly joined the rest of the group standing in front of the opening waiting for Heimdall to open the portal. White sparks surrounded the bifrost as Heimdall began to open the door. Liana watched as the bifrost began to spin squid key and the portal flashed open.

'Be warned, I shall uphold my sacred oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, my gate will remain shut and you will be left to perish on the cold waste of Jotunheim.'

'Couldn't you just keep the bridge open for us?' Volstagg asks nervously.

'Keeping the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim, with you on it.' Heimdall explained.

'I have no plans to die today.' Thor said confidently.

'None do' heimdall whispered before he placed his sword the gap in the middle of the bifrost. Liana felt felt a jolt as light enveloped her. It was an undescribable feeling being transported by the bifrost. You almost didn't feel it as you travelled by light to a different realm, but you knew that you were. It was strange and not an experience, Liana was found of.

They all landed and Liana quickly steadied herself before looking out at the blue frozen wasteland. It was extremely quiet, a large chasm lay behind them and liana only saw darkness below.

'We shouldn't be here' Hogun whispered.

'Lets move' Thor said and he took the lead as the group walked through across the snowy falls. Liana jumped slightly when one of the boulders from above crashed to the ground. The whole place was falling in to ruins, Liana decided it was due to losing the casket, the planets main source of power.

Snow whipped past the group and the only sounds were stones falling to the ground. Liana pulled her coat closer to her as a cold wind went last, she saw Farndal do the same in the corner of her eye.

The ground continued walking forward to the ruined kingdom when Liana decided to voice the thought on everyone's mind, 'where are they?'

'Hiding, like cowards always do' Thor stated.

'You have come along way to die asguardian' a cold voice echoed around them and Liana couldn't help but grip her bow tighter.

'I am Thor Odinson.' Thor yelled

'We know who you are.' Liana finally found the owner of the voice, Laufey kind of the frost Giants sat on his throne, his red eyes felt like they were staring into her very soul.

'How did your people get into Asgard?' Thor questioned.

Laufey looked away and was silent for a few second before speaking once more 'The house of Odin is full of traitors'

'Do not dishonor my fathers name with your lies!' Thor yelled, raising his hammer.

Laufey stood up and walked out of his throne looking down at the group 'Your father is a murderer and a thief. And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it! You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man.'

'This boy has grown tired of your mockery.' Thor threatened but Liana turned her head at the sound of ice forming. She found that they were now surrounded by frost Giants, ice covering Thor fists forming weapons. Liana sent Loki a desperate look, knowing he was the only that could get into thor,s head and have him stop.

'Thor, stop and think. Look around you. We are outnumbered.' Loki quickly whispered to Thor

'Know your place, brother...' Thor said back.

Laufey spoke up 'You know not what your actions would unleash. I do. Go now, while I still allow it.'

Laufey stepped forward into the light and stood in front of Thor and Loki. Liana gripped her bow and slowly moved her hand behind, ready to grab an arrow if the need arose.

'We will accept your most gracious offer.' Loki spoke and Thor glared at him before returning his attention back to the frost giant.

'Thor please' Liana whispered when she saw the blonde man not making a move to leave. With gritted teeth Thor turned around.

'Run back home, little princess.' Laufey spoke and the group stopped 'Damn!' Loki said the same time, Liana spoke 'so close'.

She heard the sound of Mjolnir extending and turned to see Thor back handing Laufey backwards with his hammer. The kind flew all the back into his throne. 'Next!' Thor said and the Asguardians were immediately immersed in battle.

Liana reached backwards for a blue tipped arrow and sent it flying at an approaching frost giant, hitting him right between the eyes. The giant crashed to the ground and Liana walked backwards before sending two arrows into two separate giants at once.

'At least make it a challenge for me!' She heard Thor taunt and the next thing she knew, she was forced to the ground by a blast threw the ice. Her. bow slid out of reach and she quickly crawled towards it.

She managed to grasp hold of it just in time and whipped it backwards into a frost Giants arm, shattering the ice. The giant groaned in pain but it was soon silenced when she plunged an arrow threw his heart.

'Don't let them touch you!' She heard faintly heard Volstagg yell and she caught a quick glance at the burnt skin on his arm.

Reaching back for another arrow she realised she was out and had three frost Giants charging straight for her. 'Liana!' She heard Sif yell and she turned just as the dark haired woman tossed her an extra sword. Liana caught it and swiped it to left cutting one of the giant's heads off.

As his body fell the ground she smirked at the remaining two before leaping forward. She stopped one of its attacks with her sword and kicked at the other. She stabbed one and quickly swung around stabbing the other.

Another frost giant appeared and she only just managed to raise her sword in time stopping his sharded arm. He began pushing down and she was forced to step backwards only to stop when she came to a ledge. She could feel her back bending but she couldn't attack without letting him but her and even if she did she would be falling backwards into darkness.

A thought struck her and taking a risk she raised one of her legs and reached backwards, pulling out a silver dagger from her boot. She thrust the dagger upwards, causing the giant to cry out in pain. She quickly moved her sword and side stepped so he fell over the ledge.

She hurried back away from the ledge and run up a rock, jumping on a giant thrusting her sword through his back. She whipped her head up when she saw Farndal impaled on ice.

Loki quickly sent two small daggers at the frost giant killing him. Hogun and Volstagg ran to Farndal. 'Thor!' She screamed at her brother as she protected the Warriors three with Sif.

'We must go!' Loki yelled

'Then go!' Thor screamed back sending Mjolnir flying through a line of frost Giants. Liana placed her hand on farndal's wound, chanting a healing spell, as a blue light emitted from her hand.

However her chants stopped when she looked up at the sound of ice cracking, seeing a giant monster breaking free of ice. Volstagg quickly picked up Farndal before screaming 'run!'.

The group quickly began to run away as the creature broke free and began to gallop gaining on them quickly. Liana turned back and was filled with fear as the creature was right behind them. The ground began to break, a tower falling across.

The creature was stopped but almost trapped Sif with his spiked tail. Out of nowhere the ground began to fall under them. The creature fell when the ground beneath him opened. Liana smiled in relief only to scream as the ground underneath her broke and she began to fall.

She closed her eyes, only to feel a hand firmly grasping her arm and she dangled in midair. Loki pulled his sister up onto solid ground and she was only able to mutter a small thanks before they began to sprint back to where the bifrost brought them.

They reached the ledge, having to jump over small gaps in the ice. 'Heimdall! Open the bridge!' Volstagg yelled but nothing happened until a giant clawed paw grasped the edge. They all stood frozen in fear as the feature appeared,mired eyes mad with fury as he let out a loud roar.

The group started to back away as the creature pulled himself up. Liana could almost feel her heat beating of her chest as his shadow closed over them, she felt Loki grasping her arm and pulling her slightly behind him.

Out of nowhere there was a loud zoom and a blur of red zoomed in to the creatures mouth and out the other side. The creature fell to the ground, a hole through the back of head visible. Thor landed in front of them as the creature slid over the edge into darkness.

He turned around smiling only for it to disappear quickly. Glancing behind the, they saw they were surrounded by frost Giants, angry frost Giants at that. They all charged at them only to stop as a burst of light exploded through the darkened sky.

A dark horse neighed loudly and Liana looked down when she saw her father there, in his armour. 'Father! Well finish them together!' Thor yelled, raising his hammer.

'Silence!' Odin yelled at his son and Thor's smile disappeared.

Laufey rose to meet Odin on ice and looked at the god in front of him 'Allfather. You look weary.' He said gazing at Odin.

'Laufey. End this now.' Odin spoke.

'Your boy sought this out.' Laufey pointed out.

'Youre right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and now. before theres further bloodshed.' Odin tried to reason.

'We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. Hell get what he came for... war and death.' He threatened.

'So be it' Odin said and liana's eyes widened when she saw Laufey create a dagger of ice in his hand, before she could yell out Odin rose his ss gaff into the sky casting a brings light around them sending the frost giant back. Liana felt herself being pulled upwards and the asgardians disappeared in a stream of light.


	4. A Banished Brother

Landing back on the safe ground that was the bifrost, she immediately went and tended to Farndal taking away some of the pain he was feeling, she kept an ear out as she listened to her brother pick a fight with Odin.

'Why did you bring us back?'

'Do you realize what youve done? What you've started?' Odin yelled tossing Heimdall his sword.

'I was protecting my home.' Thor defended.

'You cannot protect your friends. How can you hope to protect a kingdom? Get him to the healing room! Now!' He yelled and Hogun and Volstagg grabbed farndal's shoulders leaving the bifrost, Sif and Heimdall following.

Liana stood with Loki as they listened to Thor 'There wont be a kingdom to protect, if youre afraid to act! The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you.'

'Thats pride and vanity talking, Not leadership! Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? - What of a warriors patience?' Odin asked.

'While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!'

'You're a vain, greedy, cruel boy!' Odin yelled at his son

'And you are an old man and a fool!' Thor screamed back and Odin looked down a thoughtful look overcoming his features.

'Yes. I was a fool, to think you were ready.'

'Father.' Loki began but 'Nay!' Odin yelled, pointing at him and Loki immediately stopped his advance.

'Thor Odinson... You have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful Realms, and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!'

Liana gasped when he shoved his staff back into the bifrost, opening the portal. He stepped forward and grasped Thor's badges.

'You are... unworthy of these Realms!' He ripped his cloak off 'unworthy of your title! You're unworthy... of the loved ones, you have betrayed.' He said slowly felt the tears burning in her eyes, knowing what her father was going to do.

'I now take from you, your power!' He said and summonsed mjonir to him. ''In the name of my father! And his father before!' Thor's armour slowly fell apart starting with his sleeves 'I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!' He yelled thrusting the hammer forward

'Thor!' Liana yelled without thinking as she watched her brother be thrust backwards into the portal his armour shattering around him.

'Whosoever holds of this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.' Odin whispered to Mjolnir before throwing it inside the portal as well. Liana quickly wiped away the tear that fell as her father stormed past her and the portal closed.

She stood frozen for a few minutes before she rushed into Loki's arms. She had never seen her father so angry, it rocked her to the core. Now her brother had been cast out as a mortal to a realm Unknown.

She felt Loki rub her back soothingly, before running his hand through her hair comfortingly like he used when she had nightmares. She felt him begin to lead her out of the bifrost and she went willingly.

Liana was walking through the corridors of Asgard, now out of her armour and dressed in a white laced gown. She was heading to see Sif, to return the sword she had leant her during battle.

'Lady sif' she knocked on the door and once she heard a 'come in' she entered.

'I'm just returning you sword and wanted to offer my gratitude without it, I would probably be lying dead in Jotunheim' she said and Sif nodded.

'Of course, it's fine I'm just relieved I brought an extra' Sif said, taking the sword from the princesses's hands and placed it on a sword rack.

'I must be going' Liana spoke but before she could leave Sif called her 'is it true?' She asked 'Is Thor really banished?'

Liana stopped mid-step, her hand reaching out to grab the door handle, 'yes' she breathed out the single word.

'Is there anything-' 'no, my father is furious. Besides he never listens to me if my mother can't get through to him then I'm afraid no one can help Thor' she said before leaving the room, not wanting to discuss it further.

Liana stood outside the door of the healing room listening in. She had gone away to retrieve a healing potion from her mother to help Farndal 'We should never have let him go.' She heard Volstagg speak and she knew they were talking about Thor.

'There was no stopping him. At least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard, hadnt told Odin where we'd gone.' Farndal snapped.

'How did the guard even know?' Volstagg questioned

'I told him.' She heard Loki speak up and she gasped silently in surprise,

'What?' The others echoed,

'I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. He should be flogged for taking so long. We should have never reached Jotunheim.' Loki pointed out

'You told the guard?' Volstagg yelled.

'I saved our lives. And Thors. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did.'

'Loki... you must go to the Allfather, and convince him to change his mind!' Sif argued.

'And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. Hes arrogant, hes reckless, hes dangerous! You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?' Loki said and liana heard his footsteps so she quickly cast an invisibility spell.

Once Loki disappeared down the hall, she became visible again and listened in. She didn't like being a sneak but she knew their friends would never speak their minds if she made her presence known.

'He may speak of the good of Asgard, but hes always been jealous of Thor.' Sif stated and liana couldn't help the clench of her jaw.

'We should be grateful to him. He saved our lives.' Volstagg said.

'Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard.' She heard Hogun speak and she felt a fire within burn brighter, knowing what the man was accusing her brother of.

'Loki wouldn't possibly-' Farndal began but Sif cut him off 'Would it really surprise you? Loki has always lived in Thor's shadow if anyone wanted to ruin the coronation it would be him'

'Enough!' Liana yelled entering the healing room, silencing the four occupants.

'Liana we were just-' 'I know what you were just doing and I will hear no more word of it. You should learn to keep your opinions to yourself, if it wasn't for my brother we would all be lying dead in that frozen wasteland!,

'We didn't mean anything by it' Sif defended.

'No of course not' Liana scoffed to herself but turning a sharp eye on all of them 'I better not hear another word against my brother, understood?'

The Warriors three and Sif nodded and liana nodded to herself before passing Farndal the potion 'drink this, it'll help with the pain' she instructed before leaving the healing room, her White gown fluttering as she turned. The door to the healing room slamming shut.


	5. A Visit to Midguard

Liana returned to the bifrost after she left the healing room. Her mind was racing after hearing the accusations against her friends made against her brother. A fire burned deep within her but she masked it quickly when she reached heimdall, even though she knew it was pointless. After all it had been proven the gatekeeper see all.

'Princess, you know I can not transport you to your brother's location' heimdall warned her but she shook her head.

'I understand. I simply wanted to ask if he was alright?' She asked, smiling innocently.

'He's having trouble adjusting to his mortal form still believing himself a god. His anger and sadness is influencing his actions' heimdall tells her and she nods understandingly.

'Thank you heimdall' she speaks, bowing her head in respect for mounting her horse once more, disappearing down the rainbow bridge. Liana walked through the halls stopping only once by the throne room hearing her mother and father arguing inside,

'How could you do this?' Frigga asks, her voice distraught with grief and anger.

'Do you understand what he has set in motion? He's taken us to the brink of war!' Odin yells, in defence of his actions.

'But banishment? You would lose him forever? He's your son!' Frigga yelled.

'What would you go done?' Odin asked his wife.

'I would not of exiled him to a world of mortals stripped of his powers, to suffer alone. I would not have had the heart for such cruelty!' Frigga he,led, glaring defiantly at the old King before her.

'That is why I'm king' Odin stated before pausing briefly before speaking again 'I, too grieve the loss of our son. But there are some things that even I cannot undo'

'You can bring him back!' Frigga protested.

'No. His fate is in his hands now' Odin spoke calmly and liana disappeared down the hall, locking herself in her chambers not wanting to hear anymore about her brother's banishment.

She rushed towards her bookshelf, grabbing a book hidden behind the rest. It was old and dusty, the spine practically falling apart in her hands from age but liana managed to keep it together. She kneeled on the floor, flicking through the pages. Finally she found the spell she wanted.

'Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w'æs.' She spoke, reading off the page. She glanced up watching as her chambers transformed within her eyes. The walls of her chambers transformed into blank white walls.

She stood up, eyes widening when she caught sight of her brother restrained against a plain white bed by chains.

'Thor' she spoke softly and his head snapped to the side at the sound of his sister's voice.

'Liana, I have never been more happy to see you. Has father one to his senses? Are you here to bring me home?' He asked hopefully and liana shook her head.

'I'm afraid not, father is a stubborn man. I'm merely here in concern for your wellbeing' she explained.

'Then your magic was wasted as i assure I'm fine' Thor said and liana raised her eyebrows.

'So your chained to that table by choice?' She questioned and he sighed.

'Here' liana said stepping forward and placing one of her hands over the circular metal trapped around her brother's wrist. She let her magic flow through her, melting the metal making it weak neon for thro to break his wrist free.

'Thank you sister' he says, breaking his other wrist free. She nods only to sigh.

'I only wish there was more I could do to help you' she spoke and thro nodded.

'As do i'

'Goodbye brother' she whispers, feeling the room melt away, her chambers surrounding her once more. She sighed unhappily to herself. Thor was trapped as a mortal in midguard, Loki was becoming a suspect of treason to Asgard and her parents were arguing with each other. She wondered when her life began to fall apart.

Her doors slammed open at that moment and her head snapped up meeting the frightened eyes of Loki.

'What's happened?' Liana questioned standing.

However it took Loki a while to respond father fallen into Odin sleep'. Liana felt a rush of cold overwhelm her as she was filled with worry and fear. The last time their father succumbed to Odin sleep they were prepared and took precautions but even then he almost didn't make it. Now considering how old he grew, how frail and weak he had become, it was risky, extremely risky and liana worried that her father may not ever wake up.

Liana watched Loki as they made their way towards their parent's chamber. There was something different about him and it wasn't just worry for their father or even Thor, there was something else. She didn't know what though but she was going to find out.


	6. The Truth Revealed

Loki had taken over the role as King of Asgard while Odin continued to be under Odinsleep. It was strange seeing him up on the throne at least to Liana it was. She knew Loki never wanted to be King yet he was hand,in everything so well, unusually well.

However there was something different about Loki and Liana was going to find out no matter what it took.

'Loki' she called as she entered the throne room. Her dark haired brother looked up at her and his green eyes watched as she stepped forward. Liana bowed in respect.

'Sister there is no need to bow to me' Loki immediately protested but liana protested.

'Your the king Loki, there is every need to show you the respect you deserve' she said and watched as something flickered in his eyes but his expression remained neutral.

'What can I do for you Lia?' He asked, leaning forward 'and if it's about Thor-'

'No, I know the laws. You cannot undo the last order of the past Allfather I know' she interrupted and Loki nodded, 'I merely wanted to ask what was troubling you brother? Your not yourself'

Loki immediately frowned 'nothing is wrong I assure'

'Loki you may be the God of mischief and lies but we both know I can always see through it' liana pointed out and Loki sighed.

'Yes, I never could lie to you could I?' He says before he goes silent again, a thoughtful expression overcoming his features. Yet that wasn't all Liana saw. It surprised her as it wasn't something she saw often but there was fear in her brother's eyes. Fear of what though?

'It doesn't concern you.' Loki eventually said and Liana shook her head.

'It obviously does. Loki just tell me, you've always told me everything' Liana protested.

'No!' Loki yelled standing up and Liana took a step back as he continued 'You need to learn to keep to yourself! Your only a child! You don't understand the world like I do!' Loki shouted and Liana as much as this state terrified her she stood her ground.

'You understand? You understand?! You know nothing more then I do! You only know what you've read in books! Stories, that's all!' She retaliated 'I don't know what gotten into to you but I want you to stop it now! Your scaring me brother!'

'I can't stop it, it's who I am! Besides I'm not your brother, I never was' he says and Liana looks up at him confused.

'What are you talking about?' She asked and Loki sighed before going silent looking away from her. Liana stepped forward, worried she had never seen her brother like this before. Yet Loki took a step back, 'Loki, please. You know me, you can tell me anything' Liana begged almost frightened by his actions now.

'No, I can't' he argues stepping back.

'Yes, you can' she says stepping forward but Loki thrusts his hand forward, freezing her in place.

'Stop' he commanded and Liana's eyes widened. Loki had never ever used his magic against her. For pranks, yes but never like this. She wondered what had happened to her brother. She didn't know whether it was because of Thor or their father but she wanted it to stop, she wanted her Loki back.

'Brother please' she begged but Loki shook his head.

'Don't you understand I'm not your brother! I never was! I'm a ... a frost giant' his spoke, his voice breaking on the last two words and Liana looked him in shock and confusion.

'What? No that's not possible.' She spoke, shaking her head over and over again 'Your Loki, you my brother, your an Asgardian' Liana protested but Loki shook his head.

'No, I'm not Fath-' he stopped and swallowed his words before continuing 'Odin had lied to me, lied to all of us. I'm not his son, I'm not your brother or Thor's. I' not Loki Odinson, I'm Loki laufeyson. I'm a frost giant. I'm ... I'm a monster' he spoke but his voice broke and Liana felt tears well up in her eyes seeing the broken look across Loki's face.

She shook her head over and over again stepping forward and hugging Loki close, continuing to hold him despite his struggles. 'Your not a monster Loki, you will never be a monster' she said and he shook his head but she continued stopping his protests 'You will always be my brother, always. I don't care if you have frost giant blood, Asgardian blood or even human blood running through your veins. We grew up together, we fought together, we will always be brother and sister even if it not by blood.'she finishes holding him closer.

She could feel Loki's tears against her shoulder but she did not care as tears of her own fell from her eyes. Every word she spoke was the truth. Just because he was born a frost giant, just because his real father was the king of the frost Giants did not matter to her.

'You will forever be the man who held me when I was crying because of a nightmare and the man who taught me how to use magic. Your the only who I can talk to about everything and never feel judged. I do not care what anyone else thinks, you will be my brother. You will always .be an Asgardian at heart and that is all that matters' she whispers.

Even though Loki did not say anything, the way he tightened his arms around her, Liana knew he appreciated her words. She didn't know if he believed her but as long as he knew her thoughts about him it was fine with her.

He was her brother and no one could tell her otherwise.


	7. The Lie That Broke Them

Liana leaned against her balcony rail, lost in thought. Loki had grown more distant lately even though Liana knew the truth of birth. He didn't shut her out when she seeked him out but other then that she knew he avoided her whenever he saw her. She could not blame him, knowing she would be the same if the same thing happened to her yet she was worried.

She had seen something dark in Loki's eyes the last time they had spoke and his voice cold. There was something going on with him, something that worried her beyond belief because she knew that there was more to it then his real origin.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she caught sight of the bifrost activating itself. her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The bifrost hadn't been used since Thor's banishment. Her curiosity got the better of her and she move away from the balcony and made her way down to the royal stables. Grabbing her usual white stallion she climbed up onto the saddle and rode down the bridge.

Climbing off she hid both herself and her horse with a spell, not wanting to be caught. She moved forward and snuck into the bifrost just as it spurred back to life. When Loki appeared she looked at him confused, where had he gone off to?

'What troubles you, Gatekeeper?' Loki questioned Heimdall the second he arrived back on Asgard soil.

'I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see you or hear you. You were shrouded from me, like the Frost Giants had entered this Realm.' Liana's eyes widened slightly at the new piece of information. Why Loki would return to Jotunheim was a question she desperately wanted an answer to.

'Perhaps your senses have weakened, after your many years of service.' Loki suggested

'Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide, that which he does not wish me to see.' Heimdall replied and Loki hid a small smile walking forward.

'You have great power, Heimdall. Did Odin ever fear you?' he wondered

'No.

'And why is that?' Loki questions

'Because he is my King. And I'm sworn to obey him.' the gatekeeper answered.

'He was your King. And you are sworn to obey me now. Yes?' heimdall remains silent at his words before he nods.

'Yes.'

'Then you'll open the Bifrost to no one. Until I have repaired the damage that my brother has done.' Loki speaks leaving the bifrost. Liana shimmered as she became visible once more and stared after her brother's retreating form. Her suspicions that there was more going on inside Loki's head were proven correct now.

She left the bifrost only to stop when Heimdall spoke to her 'Be careful princess, your bothers intentions aren't as good as they seem' he warns and Liana only nods before walking out.

Liana tapped her finger against the arm rest lost in her own thoughts whe Loki entered. he looked surprised to see her there in his chambers before he quickly hid it behind a mask. 'Liana, what can I do for you?' he wondered sitting down in a chair across from her.

'I saw the bifrost activate today, I only wondered where you went?' she questioned.

'I went to see Thor actually, inform him of what has happened here in his absence' Loki replied and while Liana kept her face blank on the inside she screamed liar.

'Oh? Well that's understandable I guess' she nodded and Loki nodded as well.

'well if that is all, I do wish to retire for the night, long day and all' Liana nodded standing up but paused when she reached the door.

'Loki?' he turned to look at her questioningly 'You wouldn't lie to me would you?' she wondered and Loki shook his head.

'No of course not' she nodded and smiled at him before leaving. closing the door behind her. She rested against a wall further down the hall. Her thoughts were a mess and she was torn. She wanted to believe Loki, but he lied to her. It only made her wonder how many more lies her brother had told her. The truths he has kept.

She made her way down the hall when she heard the familiar voice of Farendal and she paused outside the door listening in 'Our dearest friend banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war, Yet you've managed to consume, four wild boar, six pheasant, a side of beef and two casks of ale! Shame on you! Don't you care!' he screamed at Volstagg, knocking the plate out of the warrior's hands. Liana winced as she heard it clang against the floor.

'Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!' The red haired man shouted in his defence.

'Stop it! Both of you!' Sif yelled as her and Hogun broke up the fight 'Stop. We all know what we have to do'

'We must go. We must find Thor' Hogun spoke calm an quiet like always

'It's treason' farendal spoke 'To hell with treason. It's suicide.' Volstagg interrupted

'Thor would do the same for us.' Sif pointed out

'Now, shh! Heimdall might be watching.' Volstagg says but Liana quickly ducks out of sight when she hears footsteps seeing a guard opening up the door looking down at the warriors three and Sif

'Heimdall demands your presence.' he informs before leaving.

'Were doomed.'

Liana followed behind the four warriors silent and invisible as they made their way to the bifrost, eager to hear what Heimdall had to say though she had a good idea.

'You would defy the commands of Loki, our King, Break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?' Heimdall questioned the four

'Yes.' Sif nodded

'Good!' Heimdall spoke walking forward past the warriors.

'So you'll help us?'

'I am bound by honor to our King. I cannot open the bridge to you.' the gatekeeper speaks leaving the room.

'Complicated fellow, isn't he?' Farendal comments as they watch him leave

'Now what do we do?' Volstagg wondered.

'We find my brother' Liana spoke from behind all of them, shimmering back to visibility in full armour, her bow and arrows strung across her back with a sword strapped to her belt. They all turn and look at her in disbelief after all they never would of expected Liana to defy Loki of all people. Though they were proved wrong when she thrusts the sword into its slot, opening the bifrost to midguard. She turned to look back at all of them.

'Well are you coming or not?' she questioned and they all nodded, quickly moving forward. The five stood together before they were transported into the portal and towards Midguard,


	8. A Reunion Destroyed

Liana regained her footing after landing on desert sand now bearing the mark of the bifrost. The sun above was insanely bright and liana felt a wave of heat hit her. 'Which way?' Farendal asks looking around seeing no sign of civilization anywhere.

'That way' voltagg pointed before he began walking south, the other four looked at each other before shrugging and quickly followed after him.

Voltagg was right and the five of them found themselves walking into a small town. They got several weird looks from the midguardians though they all paid it no mind as they continued on forward for their search for Thor. They finally came to a building and sir and the Warriors three ran up to the glass doors banging on it excitedly when they saw thro inside. Liana having visited earth before new it was strange behavior to the humans and did not participate. That said however she couldn't stop the wide grin on her face when she saw her brother 'Found you!' Voltagg called excitedly as they waved.

Hogan and farendak opened the door and Thor ran to them 'My friends!' He called giving each of them a hug 'and Lia as well!' He said excitedly and as per usual he stopped her up into his arms and span her around 'this is good! This is good!' Thor cheered,

'I don't believe it!' An older midguardians said and liana saw the smashed remnants of a coffee mug at his feet, she guessed their arrival was more of a shock then she though it would be.

'Oh, excuse me. Lady Sif, and the warriors three. Oh and the royal princess liana' voltagg introduced them all and Thor out liana down

'My friends, my beloved sister' he said putting a hand on her shoulder 'I have never been happier to see you should not have come.' Thor said and they all looked at him in disbelief, voltagg laughed thinking it was a joke

'We're here to take you home!' Farenda, explained and Thor looked at them confused

'You know I can't go home. My father is... dead because of me. I must remain in exile.' Liana looked at him even more confused,

'Thor, our father still lives. He merely remains in Odin sleep. Who told you this?' Liana questioned looking at her brother confused.

'Loki came to me, he said our father had died and he had taken the role as king of asgard' thor explained and Liana felt anger and betrayal course through her veins like fire. Loki, of course, it was Loki. He ha danger to deceive them all, even going as far as telling Thor their father had died because of him. The betrayal struck her hard. Yes she knew Loki had lied to her and that is was the one who let the first Giants in during throws cornstion but this ... This was an unforgivable act. The tears that had formed in her eyes disappeared and her heart went cold knowing that the man she had so desperately assured would always be her brother. The man she had stood up for, had betrayed them.

Before anymore words could be said a sight outside caught all their eyes and asgardians and midguardians alike they all stared out the open doors as the clouds int he sky began to whirl together cresting almost a tunnel effect below. Then in the next moment the tunnel of clouds crashed down against the sandy ground cresting a sonic boom effect,

'Was somebody else coming?' The dark haired woman named Darcy asked.

'Liana?' Thor asked only to find his sister had already gone.

Liana appeared a little further away from a group burnt black vehicles. What she saw had her eyes widening in disbelief and fear. The destroyer ha dome to earth on loki's orders no less. She knew there was no possible way she crude fight it on her one, she she quickly transported back landing beside Thor 'it's the destiryer' she gasped out regaining the small amount of energy she had used for the transportation spell. The Warriors three, sir and thorns eyes widened at her news,

'Jane, you have to leave.' Thor said quickly to small brunette woman that stood beside him.

'What are you gonna do?' She questioned

'I'm staying here.'

'Thor is gonna fight with us.' Volstagg cried excitedly but Thor shook his head moving between them all.

'My friends, I'm just a man. I'll only be in the way, or worse get one of you killed. But I can help get these people to safety.' He explained his plan

'Well, if you're staying, then so am I' Jane argued stepping forward and he nodded slightly.

'We'll need some time.'

'You'll have it.' Farendal promised and the Warriors three and sift returned to glass house to collect their weapon. Thor and the humans quickly helped round up the people and get them to safet while Liana transported to stand in front of the destroyer, whom had just entered the small town causing destruction along the way.

She removed two arrows and placed them into her bow, firing them simultaneously into the two slits in the destroyer's mask. The arrows whizzed through the air but before they could reach the destroyers mask fell revealing the fiery abyss inside. Liana only had a second to jump out of the way as the destroyer sent a bolt of energy her way. She dodged behind a upside down car but cringed in pain landing on the glass from the shattered windows.

She only had time to look up before the car was sent flying backwards taking her with it. She collapsed against the ground, groaning in pain. Yet when her eyes opened she only had a moment to mutter a quick teleportation spell as the car was falling straight for her.

Her aim was off from her lack of concentration and Liana found herself rolling on one of the roofs. She cried out as she rolled right off it and fell to the ground. 'This is so not going to plan' she groaned out, standing.

'For Asgard!' She heard voltage shout and saw the red haired biking go flying through the air at the destroyer only to be batted away and go flying backwards landing on the hood of a car. The destroyer made his way towards him but Sif jumped off the roof across from it. Her spear went straight trough the destroyers neck as she landed on the machines back. She grinned when the destroyer shut down and voltage breathed a sigh of relief.

However the relief was short lived as the destroyer began twisting itself so it face in the direction of Sif whom only had moment to roll off the destroyer as beam of energy was sent upwards into the sky. Farendal and hogan were already dragging voltage away when Sif stood up screaming to 'fall back!'

'Watch out!' Liana cried as the destroyer sent a bolt of energy across the ground. Her warning was too late as Sif went crashing behind a car. The Warriors three rushed to her only to get blasted backwards smashing through the walls of the diner and Sif herself went flying over the car.

The destroyer sent another bolt of energy straight for the diner and the place exploded. Thor, Jane, Darcy and Eric were only saved from getting cut up by the glass by a forcefield Liana created stopping the glass just before it hit them as they ran.

Liana saw Thor going towards Sif and quickly gave her brother the time he needed by lifting a burning car with her magic and throwing it towards the machine with a flick of her arm. It smashed into the destroyer who fell forward from the impact only to blast the car into two before standing.

This time it faced Liana. She knew her weapons were useless so she relied solely on her magic though her energy was already depleting. When it sent a beam straight for her she muttered a quick spell forcing her hand together and she stopped the bema from hitting her. She felt herself being pushed back as the destroyer continued to send the beam. She could feel blood dripping from her nose from the exhaustion of her magic. She was never the magician of the family that was always Loki and while she had some power it was never her weapon of choice in a battle as she knew how quickly her energy would be drained. An example of this was what happened next.

Without warning her magic gave away and she found herself flying through the air as the blast hit her. She rolled forward and wanted to scream out at the pain she felt. Thankfully for Liana the blast had somehow been deflected to the ground so she didn't bare any lasting wounds and all her limbs her still intact.

She felt herself being helped up off the ground,a n arm being thrown over someone's shoulder. Through bleary eyes she saw Sif helping her up moving backwards to where the others were retreating, Liana however could not see her brother and she pulled back against Sif's hold facing the other way.

'Wait! What's he doing? ' she heard Jane say and soon the whole for up had stopped to watch as Thor moved to face the destroyer with no shield or weapon.

'Brother' Liana heard Thor speak as he walked 'whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine... and end this.' He finished. Liana held her breath and waited only to breathe a sigh of relief when the destroyers mask closed and he he started to walk away .

'THOR!' She screamed in the next second as the destiryer backhanded her brother back down the street. She immediately wen to race forward but Sif held her back

'No!' Jane yelled when Thor crashed against the flora and she was able to break free of selvig's and Darcy's grip racing forward.

Liana felt hot tears stream down her face knowing her brother was mortal and could not survive a blow like that. She felt an overwhelming pain crush her from the inside and she fell to the floor, crying out in pain. She knew what had happened. Her bond with her brother was broken and the only way that would ever happen was if one of them were to die. Liana screamed at the horrifying truth that Thor laid there in the street.

Dead.


	9. Siblings Clash

Liana laid there kneeling on the floor, feeling broken. Her brother was dead was the only thought racing through her mind. Suddenly there was loud boom as something flew up into the sky from the desert. She glanced up and through her tears she recognized the flying object, mjolnir. Which could only mean one thing.

Thor and proven his worth

'Jane!' Selvig's yelled and raced forward grabbing the protesting women and pulling her away from thorns broken body. The hammer of Thor came flying straight for it and Liana let out the biggest grin when thor's hand shot up and caught it. Lightning rained down from the sky jolting Thor back to life.

Thor's armor reformed around his body as lightning continued to strike bursting out all around them. The destroyer went to send a beam only to have mjolnir hit. It's face and through the beam off. It came flying back and knocked the machine to the ground returning to the newly revived god's hand.

The clouds above began to form a twister and thro flew up right into the middle of it. Wind blew all a round them and they all moved back, Sif pulling Liana to her feet. With an extra powerful swing Thor lifted the destroyer into the air and blasted back its beams like baseball. Thor then came smashing down on the destroyer, pushing back one of its fiery beams and breaking the machine completely. A huge sonic wave boomed out through the town as the destroyer was destroyed smashing back to the ground.

The cloud twister disappeared as Thor walked towards them. After an exchange of words with Jane, Thor called out to the other 'We must go to the Bifrost site. I would have a word with my brother.'

'Excuse me!' An unfamiliar voice called and Liana looked over to see a man hopping out of dirtied van. 'Donald, I don't think you've been completely honest with me' he says Thor.

'Who's Donald?' Liana questioned Sif who, shrugged.

'Know this, son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward you can count me as your ally, if, you return the items you have taken from Jane.' Eh said moving backwards to stand beside the lady.

'Stolen!' Jane corrected

'Borrowed.' This son of coul corrected again before nodding 'Of course you can have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to continue your research.'

Liana could see he brother preparing to fly and she muttered a teleportation spell, her energy had come back to her after Thor powers returned and he lived.

'Shay took you so long?' She teased Thor as he came flying back down onto the bifrost site, Jane in his arms. He rolls his eyes at his sister before he moves to stand in the middle of the bifrost mark.

'Heimdall! Open the Bifrost! Heimdall. Heimdall.' He called and liana frowned. Why wasn't he answering? The sound of. A an came up from behind him and their friends along with Selvig and Darcy. 'He doesn't answer.' Thor said to them.

'Then were stranded.' Farendal said.

'Heimdall! If you can hear me, we need you now! Heimdall! we need you now! Heimdall!' Thor continued to scream up into the sky and finally the bifrost opened. Liana smiled relieved before she moved forward with the Warriors three and Sif as Thor said goodbye to Jane.

He joined them soon enough and liana felt the familiar feeling in her stomach as they jumped through face and time back to Asgard. They landed inside the bifrost and saw heimdall collapsed near his sword.

'Get him to the healing room! Leave my brother to me.' Thor ordered and jogged out. Liana glanced at their friends and heimdall before she followed after Thor.

Both Thor and Liana made their way into their father's room s Ewing Loki standing there with their mother, Odin was still lost in sleep. 'Loki!' Thor said walking in and the two turned to look at them.

'Thor! I knew you'd return to us.' Their mother cored hugging her older son close 'Liam what happened to you?' She asked and hurried over to her daughter checking her injuries.

'Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends! To kill Liana! To kill me!' Thor accused Loki and Frigga removed her hands from Liana's face and looked at Loki in shock.

'What?'

'Well, I must have been enforcing father's last command.' Loki shrugged.

'You're a talented lier, brother. Always have been.' Thor said, glaring at the man before him.

'It's good to have you back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim.' Loki said and hit Thor with a bolt from the staff.

'Thor!' Liana screamed as her brother went flying out of e room and down the side of the palace before she turned and stopped Loki. 'How do could you?' She glared at him.

'Don't act all sweet and innocent Liana, you betrayed me by going to midguard' Loki accused and felt a wave of anger wash over her.

'I betrayed you? You betrayed me Loki! You betrayed everyone the day you let the forest Giants in one Thor's coronation. And don't even try and deny it!' She yelled and Loki rolled his eyes.

'I did Asgard a favour! Thor was not ready to be king, you yourself admitted it!'

'Destroying Jotunheim won't change who you are loki' she said, coming to terms on why Loki was doing what he was doing.

'That's what you think' he said before shooting a bolt from the staff at her sending her flying across the room. Liana groaned, she was starting to ft tired of being flung around. When she glanced up Loki was gone, she stood up and quickly raced out of her room despite her mother's questions.

She ran out and raced straight for the bridge. The only thing she could hear was Loki screaming at Thor and looking forward she could see Thor hitting the end of the rainbow bridge as the bifrost was spinning out of control.

'If you destroy the bridge, youll never see her again!' Loki screamed before he raced forward as thro was going to take the final swing.

'Don't!' Liana screamed as the hammer crashed down on the bridge Loki's staff following a second later. The bifrost blew up and liana felt herself go flying backwards yet that was nothing considering the predicament Thor and Loki where in.

Standing up she was surprised when she saw their father standing there holding on Thor's leg. Thor was holding the staff and Loki was holding the other edge. 'I could have done it, father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!' Liana heard Loki yelled up to Odin as she walked towards the men.

'No, Loki.' Odin whispered and Loki's expression fell.

'Loki, no!' Thor yelled seeing what his brother was doing and liana's eyes widened as she watched Loki let go of the staff and fall into the black hole below.

'LOKI!' Her screamed echoed throughout Asgard as she fell much like her brother. However as he fell into darkness she fell to her knees, feeling like a piece of heart had fallen with her brother.


	10. Epilogue

While a feast was held in the grand hall as a welcome home celebration for Thor. Volstagg was telling the tale of the destroyer back on midguard in his own words 'And then, with a mighty bellow, I flew into the giant metal beast and laid it low'

'Is that another way of saying you fell on your huge...' Farendal interrupted.

'As a matter of fact, falling down was a tactic.' Volstagg corrected with a laugh.

Thor moved through the hall and passed his mother with a smile before he went outside to join his father. Sif came up and rested by Frigga 'My Queen, I'm so sorry for your loss.' She apologises before asking 'How is he?'

'He mourns for his brother. And... he misses her. The mortal.' Frigga says.

'And liana?' Sif asks and Frigga looks down.

'She's taken Loki's passing the hardest. She hasn't left his room since it happened' Frigga told her.

Through the palace, liana sat in her brother's chambers lost in her own thoughts. She remembered the memories she shared with Loki. She performed her fist spell in this room though it was unsuccessful. She had been trying to levitate a book but she managed to turn his hair a bright green. Instead of being angry though he merely laughed and turned her hair a bright blue.

She remembered when she was younger how Loki was always the one to comfort her when she had nightmares and was the one who reassured her there were no monsters under her bed.

Loki had taught her to ride her first horse and kept her occupied when she was put in bed rest from falling off the horse. He entertained her with magic all day long.

His betrayal still hit her hard and her heart was still broken but when she saw him fall into a black abyss everything changed. She wouldn't accept he was gone no matter what she saw and what people told her.

Wi her mind made up she left Loki's room and disappeared into her own. After about an hour or two she was dressed, packed and ready to go looking for Loki. He wasn't dead she could just feel it.

Having used a quick spell to writ a note to her family, she looked around her room one last time before closing her eyes, she was going to find her brother no matter what it takes.

With that thought and a whispered spell Liana disappeared from the room.


End file.
